También te quiero
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Reto cuatro: Fuego. Malentendido. Obsesión. Miel. En el camarote de un barco. "Estás rozándome". Mishiro.


**También te quiero.**

El reto de Hiro: Fuego. Malentendido. Obsesión. Miel. En el camarote de un barco. "Estás rozándome"

* * *

Ella lamió la cuchara con miel por milésima vez sentada en la punta de la cama, estaba enojada y trataba con todo lo que tenía al alcance de alejarme. Era imposible, ya que nos encontrábamos en el estrecho camarote y yo no podía desaparecerme de su vista ni aunque me empujara por la borda. Cruzó sus piernas y se apegó a la pared de madera con la cuchara en la boca cuando estaba apunto de hablar y ella me silenció poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aléjate, estás rozándome. —puntualizó la chica y hundió una vez más la cuchara en el tarro de miel líquida.

—No puedo moverme sin tocarte. —le dije de vuelta, intentando traerla a la realidad. Me senté una vez más en la otra punta de la cama y esperé a que tragara el dulce para que pudiera responderme con un arrebato. Me miró de pies a cabeza y luego raspó el tarro de miel. —Vas a enfermarte si sigues comiendo. —comenté casi murmurando, sólo quería aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Acaso estoy gorda? —y reí por lo bajo, sólo por que la capacidad que tenía ella de manipular la situación a su voluntad me ponía nervioso e incomodaba. Ella levantó una ceja y resopló. —¿Lo soy?

—No. —le respondí con la mirada clavada al piso mientras sonreía, no puedo imaginar lo que dirá después. —Podrías enfermarte, eso es todo. —opiné nuevamente y silencié, Mimí pensó un poco y dejó el tarro a un lado como si estuviese dándome la razón, dejándose caer en la cama con una expresión cansada. Acaricié una de sus rodillas para comprobar que su enojo por el pequeño malentendido se había esfumado. Ella reaccionó.

—Ahora si me estás rozando. —señaló la castaña y quitó la rodilla de mi alcance.

—¿Sigues enojada? —pregunté perplejo, su enojo podía tardar años sin disolverse.

—No. —verbalizó irónica y yo suspiré, ya no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer sin que se enojara. Si me acercaba a la pantalla del computador, ella se encolerizaba, si pensaba en algo por más de dos segundos me golpeaba y ni siquiera compartíamos más de dos horas cada día.

—Pareciera que si. —murmuré y ella pronto me tiró a la cara en mullido cojín. —Bueno, no estás enojada.

—He visto como la miras. —dijo de pronto y no comprendí qué era lo que quería decir. —Sé que te gusta Kari.

—¿Kari? —pensé en la hermana de Tai, pero la acusación no tenía sentido en mi cabeza. Mimí asintió con la cabeza y se irguió para encararme, o eso era lo que creía.

—Exacto, te encanta ella ¿verdad? —gritó en mi oído y no supe qué decir. —Sólo por que ella puede entender tu estúpida obsesión por los computadores, pero cuando vuelva Takeru, te aseguro que ella no estará ahí para escucharte hablar, y cuando eso pase, tampoco estaré yo. —se cruzó de brazos y soltó una carcajada fingida con la que trataba de decirme que había ganado.

—Hablé con ella por que no me dejas estar contigo por mucho tiempo. —le respondí con toda la calma que tenía, apuntando al hecho, el cual era que Mimí no aceptaría jamás que éramos más que amigos al interior de cuatro paredes solitarias.

Ella silenció y resopló, siempre se excusaba con cosas como que no estaba lista o que no creía que esto durara más de un mes o que con eso arruinaría nuestra relación y, de paso, nuestra amistad. Estuve listo para salir del camarote y encontrarme con ese ambiente salino en el que jamás podría hablarle cómodamente a Mimí, y en donde todos los demás se encontraban. Pensaban que yo estaba revisando el computador y que Mimí se había ido a echar a la cama por culpa del sol.

—_I love you, Izz._ —habló en su segunda lengua al verme querer salir, hablando así quizás por que creía que acá no tenía validez, por lo que jamás le dije algo así de vuelta. Le sonreí y me volteé para salir pero ella me detuvo una vez más. —Espera un rato aquí, no quiero que sospechen si salimos al mismo tiempo.

—A nadie le importaría. —repliqué cansado y ella negó con la cabeza. Me besó en la mejilla y salió hacía las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto. Sentí que mi cabeza ardía, como si hubiese prendido fuego dentro de ella, me estresaba pensar en ella a veces.

Cuando salí del camarote la vi hablando animosamente con Sora en la cubierta, ambas sobre unas toallas coloridas que las hacía destacar de la madera del suelo. Tuve el impulso de ir hacia allá y hablar de cualquier cosa, sólo para intentar por tanteo qué era lo que mejor le acomodaba y de paso, demostrarle que si hablábamos en público nadie notaría algo. Kari se les acercó y Mimí le obsequió un gran abrazo fraternal que me hizo pensar en su ya olvidado malentendido que tuvo con la hermana de Tai. Hablaron algo de refrescos y todas se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, en donde yo me encontraba parado.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, sólo que Mimí me ignoró al pasar a mi lado, bajando la cabeza evidentemente y supe que Sora notó algo extraño. Tomé el brazo de la castaña sin decir nada y ella pareció congelarse, primero empalideció, luego pasó al rosado y llegó finalmente al rojo. Murmuró algo molesta por lo que pude imaginar la ola de gritos que recibiría cuando fuera a su casa. Sería hasta entonces por que dejaría de hablarme durante todo el viaje.

—Yo también te quiero. —lo dije para sacarme un peso de encima y luego me fui, incómodo. Oí que Sora dijo que sospechaba algo y Kari chillaba contenta. En fin, todos en el barco terminarían sabiendo.

* * *

Hola, qué tal:)


End file.
